


pretty red tongue

by l0singf4ce



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0singf4ce/pseuds/l0singf4ce
Summary: "Fine, but let's make it quick."That's what it had started with. Nothing else.No repressed feelings, no jealousy. Nope.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 323





	pretty red tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this stream was fucking wild lmao why was wilbur in the bathtub

"Fine, but let's make it quick."

That's what it had started with. Nothing else.

No repressed feelings, no jealousy. Nope.

Quackity had just needed a stress reliever.

Which is why they were both currently in Karl's car, Karl pressed up against the backseat window, holding himself up with it while Quackity absolutely blew his back out, gripping Karl's hips, his fingers leaving bruises from how tight he was holding on. It was very confusing how they got here from Karl making a silly joke. They always make those jokes. 

So why are they here now, with Quackity fucking Karl's brains out in a Walmart parking lot?

Karl dozed off and thought back to how he had tried setting up Quackity with Connor and Minx, just trying to make his friend happy, but failing miserably and doing the exact opposite. He was perhaps a bit jealous, but Quackity didn't have to know that.

He came back to reality after Quackity gave a long, deep thrust, making a small moan fall from Karl's lips, "Alex, Jesus-"

"What? Isn't this what you fucking wanted?" Quackity sneered and gripped onto Karl's hair with one hand, pulling back the brown, unkept hair. "Don't act like you're not just _livid_ that I even gave you my fucking time, Karl."

Well, he was right about that one.

Karl tried to sit himself up a bit straighter, having fallen over due to the force of Quackity's thrusts, grunting when he felt hands pull him back up against sweaty, warm hips. Karl didn't expect him to be this rough. He didn't.. _expect_ it to be like this with Quackity. He expected loving touches, gentle thrusts, quiet jokes.. 

He didn't mind this, though.

Karl's mind was too foggy, too full of lust, full of anxiety from getting caught, from the _thrill_ of getting caught, and now a new sound started to fill his head, the sounds of skin slapping against skin-

"Alex- _hngh_ \- please-"

"What do you want, Jacobs? You need to tell me, slut."

Oh. That was a new name. Not a bad name.

Karl shivered from Quackity's tone, starting to push his hips back against Quackity's, trying to speed things up. They had to be fast, after all.

Quackity let out a groan and tightened his grip on Karl's hair, thrusts growing more erratic. "You're so fucking good for me, Karl, man, you're so fucking good-"

His arms fell beside both sides of Karl's head, bracketing him between them. Karl held on tightly to one of his hands, whimpering, scalp stinging from his hair being pulled, overwhelmed by the feeling of Quackity around him, _inside_ of him..

Quackity's breaths were in his ear now, taking sharp intakes of air, now leaving a trail of kisses and bites everywhere he could. Karl was lost in the bliss of everything until he heard Quackity's voice-

"You close, Jacobs?" 

Karl frantically nodded, moaning when Quackity suddenly thrusted up inside him _hard_ , feeling a sharp bite on his shoulder, leaving him gasping-

"Use your-" another sharp thrust- "-fucking words, whore." 

Karl tilted his head back, eyes squeezed shut, "Yes! Alex, I'm so close, please, more-"

And how could Quackity say no to that?

Karl braced himself when Quackity leaned against Karl's back, slamming his hips harder and _harder_ into Karl's, making Karl see stars. He was in Heaven, he had to be. Karl didn't mind _what_ Quackity was saying, as long as he kept ramming himself into Karl, until Karl picked up a few words-

"-always wanted to do this, you have no idea, babe-"

..Oh? 

Karl wanted more to that, way more to that something that adds up. Not being sure if it was the dirty talk or not, he pressed.

"Y-Yeah? Always wanted to fuck me? Wanted to f-fuck me in public, show me- _ah-_ off?"(They were not exactly in public, but Karl thought it fit the mood.)

Quackity let out a low moan and balled his hands into fists, thrusts stuttering, "Yeah, yeah, wanted to fuck the shit out of you, Karl, wanted to fuck you in front of everyone, show them who you belong to, even fuck you in front of Sapnap, bet you'd fucking like that-" The man was babbling now, both being so close, just a little more-

Karl tilted his head and caught Quackity's lips in a heated kiss, both fighting for dominance, Karl opening his mouth at a particular thrust, allowing Quackity to thrust his hot tongue into his mouth (why was his tongue so long?), claiming it as his own.

God, Karl wasn't gonna last.

They pulled away, a string of spit connecting their lips, both groaning at their movements, the car had to be shaking now-

"Karl- Karl, babe-"

Karl glanced over at Quackity, eyes narrowed and pupils dilated, "Yeah, man-?"

Quackity placed his hands back on Karl's hips, jackhammering into him now, causing Karl to almost scream with pleasure. He was _so_ close-

"Say who you belong to. Say how much of a whore you are. Trying to set me up and then offering your own body to me.. do you know how disgusting you are, Karl? Say it."

Karl gasped and leaned his head against the car window, bumping against it due to Quackity's rough thrusts. Whimpering and voice shaking, Karl said quietly, "You- I belong to you-"

Karl suddenly felt a hand slap hard against his ass, causing him to hiccup. 

A hand wrapped around his weeping cock, a thumb moving against the slit, making Karl let out a sob. He was done for, for sure, and then-

"Louder."

Karl saw a flash of white as he came, spewing out, _"I belong to you, Alex! I'm a whore, a disgusting whore! I'm yours, all yours!"_ He then winced as he felt Quackity spill inside of him, making him tremble from overstimulation, and- and from.... 

Happiness. He did this to Quackity. Nobody else. Not "Pumpkin", or "Connie", but Karl.

Quackity and Karl stayed as they were for a bit, basking in the afterglow, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

They didn't have to talk about this now, or even after. 

They didn't have to talk about anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this part of the stream was too funny not to write about :] also sex is hard to write the word cock makes me want to slam my head into a wall also very sad i cant write my own tags screw ao3


End file.
